


A Night To Remember

by Directioner1988



Category: Def Leppard, Duran Duran
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-07-08 05:32:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15923894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Directioner1988/pseuds/Directioner1988
Summary: Roger proposes to Joe at a Duran: The Tribute gig





	A Night To Remember

**Author's Note:**

> The story is absolutely 100% fiction, none of this happened

**A Night To Remember**

 

**'Already established ourselves as the best Duran Duran Tribute on the PLANET!!! Please don't make me laugh' Joe scoffed watching a video on YouTube as Roger entered**

**'What's wrong?' he asked standing behind Joe**

**'This tribute band to Duran, thinking they are the UK's best tribute band to your former band' Joe exclaimed**

**'Wow, they don't even look like us?' Roger asked looking puzzled**

**'They look as if they've been thrown together by some idiot who just wants to make money off them' Joe answered**

**'Yeah and as for the this Simon Lee Baker, so fucking what he has the same initials as Charlie' Roger cried out in a high pitched tone 'Doesn't mean to say he looks exactly like the real Simon Le Bon'**

**'Yeah, hey baby do you even have a tribute band that isn't as obnoxious as these are?' Joe asked wondering**

**'Yeah, hang on.... Duran: The Tribute. Ah here we go' Roger answered clicking on the Duran tribute band's website, passing the laptop back to Joe, taking a seat next to him**

**'I wonder what they're like live?'**

**'I don't know but you'll find out soon. I booked two tickets for our date night' Roger responded**

**'Aww thanks babe, love you' Joe smiled**

**'Love you too' Roger smiled back leaving his husband to listen to Duran**

**It had been two weeks since Roger had mentioned to Joe that they were going to see Duran in Birmingham, what he didn't tell Joe was that he was going to propose to him. After eventually arriving in Birmingham for the Duran's gig the couple headed from BHX straight to the Artrix Theatre in Bromsgrove, where they were greeted by Duran's lead singer Pete Wood and bassist Mark Baker.**

**Shortly after Duran had finished singing Save A Prayer, Pete called Roger and Joe up on stage, looking worried Joe followed his boyfriend to where Pete was standing, passing him his microphone, Richard took a step back as Roger got down on one knee.**

**'I'm not good at speeches so I'm going keep this short...' Roger started making the audience laugh '... Joe I love you and couldn't imagine my life without you. Will you marry me?'**

**Looking as confused as the audience, Joe just choked out 'Yes I will' in to the microphone that was held out for him**

**Slipping the engagement ring on to Joe's finger, Roger thanked the lads and passed Richard's microphone back to him and headed back towards their seats**

**'Babe, did you plan this?' Joe asked placing his hand on top of Roger's hand**

**'Yeah, I had help from the Duran lads though' Rick admitted**

**Once the show was over, the newly engaged couple made their way to their hotel to celebrate, not before they shared the good news to Joe's band mates and Roger's former band mates.**

**'Roger Andrew Elliott-Taylor, I like it' he yawned noticing his fiancé had fell straight to sleep**

**Next day saw both Joe and Roger return to Dublin, where they were bombarded with questions by the press, choosing to totally blank them they headed straight for home, where they took to social media to announce the news. Fans of both of them were happy for them and wished them the best for the future.**  

**Author's Note:**

> Those wondering Planet Duran are a more recent tribute to Duran Duran and Duran: The Tribute have been going since 2002


End file.
